No es una ella ¡ES UN ÉL!
by Yuunieh Skylark
Summary: Cloud Supo cuatro cosas en ese momento. Una; Es la mujer más hermosa que había visto en sus 21 años de vida. Dos; Que ésta tenia unas curvas diabólicamente sexys. 3; Sus ojos azules-platinados eran hermosos, como los de una tormenta y Cuatro; Que esa mujer… Se parecía mucho a Leon. Rantin T pero avisare cuando pase al M


**DESCLAIMER: **_Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece esta serie de videojuegos, es desarrollada y publicada __**por Square Enix**__ colaborado por __**Disney Interactive Studios**__ Bajo la dirección de __**Tatsuya Nomura**__. Yo solamente soy Dueña de la trama de esta historia. xD_

**PAREJAS PRIMORDIALES: **Cloud x Leon.

* * *

**No es una ella ¡ES UN ÉL!**

**PROLOGO**

Era una mañana cotidiana en Vergel radiante y, Cloud se aburría no era tan interesante cuando él y Aeris eran los únicos de por ahí, ya que Yuffie había decidido ir con Cid a ciudad del paso, escuchando el rumor de que un hombre de cabello largo negro de ojos rojos y una extraña apariencia como la de un vampiro andaba buscando un empleo. Cabe decir que, Yuffie brinco con furia gritando: "Es Vinnie, es Vinnie tenemos que ir a ciudad del paso." y arrastrando a Cid con ella ambos se fueron en busca de su amigo el vampiro.

Tifa, bueno ella venia y se iba de vez en vez, más que todo regresaba solo para ver como se encontraba el rubio, la estadía de Tifa llegaba a durar entre tres o dos días, ya que la mujer obstinada, decía que ese mundo era muy floral, además había abierto un bar en la ciudad del paso, y ni loca lo dejaba por nada, le llegaba mucha clientela y ganaba buen Gil. Claro que ella se llegaba a quedar más tiempo (Semana a lo mucho), cuando Aeris, Yuffie, Cid y Merlín insistían a que se quedara más tiempo.

Merlín, como siempre no estaba, siempre andaba desaparecido haciendo no sé qué, en no sé donde.

Y Leon… De hecho de él, no sabía nada, Merlín y Aeris, le dijeron que el de la cicatriz había salido unos días antes que la misma Yuffie; una misión de la cual tres amigas de Merlín necesitaban de él, sin el castaño por aquí, las cosas eran muy aburridas… Ya que era León, quien los organizaba para ya sea ayudar en la ciudad, o ir eliminando a los Heartless. Era Leon, quien ahora ocupaba las burlas de la Ninja hiperactiva N°1 de Wutai de las cuales disfrutaba mucho, al ver el rostro del castaño, perder su estoica seriedad dejando ir gruñidos y en escasas ocasiones sonrisas que dejaban a cualquier chica enamorada. Leon era también la nueva figura de adoración de Aeris así como también el de Tifa, y bueno… Leon ahora era también un amigo que lo comprendía, sabía cuando hablar y cuando escuchar, cuando respetar su espacio y cuando debía romper las líneas para ayudarle. León era también su escapada, cuando Aeris se aferraba a su brazo y le decía que le ayudara a vender flores, en su tienda.

Suspirando, Cloud miro a su alrededor, era cosa de todos los días… Nunca pasaba nada interesante en Vergel radiante y menos cuando Sora no andaba por ahí buscando a sus amigos… Debería de ponerles un collar y cadena o en todo caso un GPS que funcione en todos los mundos por ahí dispersos para que cuando se pierdan, sepa donde encontrarlos. Sin muchos ganas, Cloud se levanto del asiento en el que estaba, para ir a caminar un rato. (Y de librarse de Aeris y su tienda de flores por una o tres horas) Disculpándose, se retiro de la tienda para ir a la casa de Merlín, iría a tomar una tasa de café y luego se iría a eliminar a uno que otro Heartless.

Cuando regresaba a la casa se topo con una multitud de personas… O mejor dicho. De hombres casi rodeando todo el distrito, rodeando prácticamente la casa de Merlín, ¿Acaso el mago abra hecho otra de las suyas, con su magia? Gruñendo Cloud empujo bruscamente a los hombres que rodeaban su hogar, y escuchando las quejas, y maldiciones de estos hombres se hizo paso hacia su casa quedándose inmóvil al ver la _causa_ de esa multitud de hombres.

Justo en medio de todos esos hombres que hacían un circulo. Una mujer de cabello ondulado castaño hasta las caderas, con pequeñas capas grafiladas, parada en medio de todo esa chusma de hombros tratando de pasar a la casa de Merlín, usaba una chaqueta de cuero negro de mangas cortas, que le llegaba unos centímetros por debajo de su busto redondo y firme, una blusa blanca que dejaba ver parte de su pecho llegando a la misma altura que la chaqueta, dejando ver su ombligo y hermosas curvas. Un short-pantalón de cuero negro, la tela negra llegaba unos centímetros por debajo de su entrepierna de su pierna izquierda, dejando ver un poco de su pierna, mientras su pierna derecha era por completo cubierta por la tela negra, botas negras hasta medio muslo, y un cinturones negros colgando a sus costados, junto con guantes negros que llegaban hasta sus muñecas.

Cloud abrió la boca embelezado por el ángel frente él, ¡Había alguien más que rivalizaba el cuerpo de su amiga Tifa! La mujer sintiendo su mirada, volteo a ver a su dirección. Y Cloud Supo cuatro cosas en ese momento.

Una; Es la mujer más hermosa que había visto en sus 21 años de vida. Dos; Que ésta tenia unas curvas diabólicamente sexys. 3; Sus ojos azules-platinados eran hermosos, como los de una tormenta y Cuatro; Que esa mujer… Se parecía mucho a Leon.

— ¡CLOUD! —La castaña exclamo, para luego correr hacía él.— Me alegra que estés aquí. Necesito que me ayudes, esos tipos no me dejan pasar a la casa de Merlín y no me quiero acercar teniendo esta forma horrible.

Cloud parpadeó, bueno ahora el rubio sabía que aprendió dos cosa más aparte de las cuatro ya dichas y eran: Cinco; la chica parecida a Leon, tenia una hermosa voz, suave y gruesa al mismo tiempo, dándole un toque seductor combinando muy bien con su apariencia. Y seis; O era muy popular ó está chica lo acosaba al saber su nombre. En lo personal deseaba la segunda; pero la más lógica era la primera.

— Umm… ¿Nos conocemos? —La vio fruncir el seño, se inclino sobre una pierna pellizcándose el puente de la nariz con la diestra, cosa que haría León, cuando se esta exasperando por algo… O alguien.

— Cloud, no sé que tanto tiempo has pasado con Sora, Pero veo que se te esta pegando su falta de atención. Soy yo, ¡LEON! ¡Mira mi entre ceja, tengo la cicatriz como prueba!

Cloud puso los ojos en blanco, y fue ahora que se fijo en la cicatriz justo entre sus cejas que pasaba por su nariz llegando un poco por su mejilla izquierda, Y no solo eso, en su cuello colgaba el collar que León, siempre y reitero SIEMPRE, llevaba consigo, un collar único es su especie, un collar que León cuidaba celosamente y no dejaba que NADIE, lo tocase.

— ¡¿L-LEON…?!

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

_Aquí una nueva aventura xDDDDDDDDDD ahahaha la imaginé, cuando andaba buscando inspiración para "Hermanos Strife Vs. Hermanos Squall" pero solo me inspire para esto LOOOOOOOOL espero sea de su agrado *UUUU*_

_¿reviews? *P*? _


End file.
